Episode 4482 (30th September 1998)
Plot Hayley and Roy are bashful after their first night together. When Jack begs Alec to refuse their holiday, Alec delights in giving them time off. Steve demands £1,000 from Audrey for work he carried out at the salon for Fiona. Des and Natalie get ready for Colin Barnes' wedding, although she worries about what his family will make of her. Kevin snaps under the pressure of seeing Sally with Greg and not having his children. He pours out his heart to sympathetic Rita. Judy feels guilty when she thinks that Gary plans to get rid of his drums. Jack is horrified at the thought of going abroad with Vera as he knows she'll be feeling randy. Audrey is frightened of Steve and asks Fred to help her deal with him. Fred points out to Steve that Audrey as a Councillor could make life difficult for his building projects. Steve tells Audrey to forget about his £1,000. She tells Fred that he's her hero. Spider decides to introduce himself to Anne as Curly's cousin and try to win her confidence. Gary tells Judy he's not selling the drums - he's got an audition in a band. When Sally calls for some clothes Kevin goes for her, accusing her of ruining his life. Kevin throws her out, saying he never wants her to return. Rita rushes over and is relieved to find Sally safe but when Sally seeks sympathy, Rita accuses her of bringing everything on herself, she's become nasty and selfish and refuses to help her anymore. Cast Regular cast *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Hayley Patterson - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Gary Mallett - Ian Mercer *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Spider Nugent - Martin Hancock *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Judy Mallett - Gaynor Faye *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Alma Baldwin - Amanda Barrie *Natalie Horrocks - Denise Welch *Fred Elliott - John Savident Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *The Kabin *Coronation Street Garage *Hair by Fiona Middleton *12a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen Notes *This episode marks the 1,000th appearance of Sally Whittaker in the role of Sally Webster. *This episode was broadcast at 9.45pm to allow for coverage of Champions League football. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Sally makes a desperate phone call to Rita. Spider plans to win Anne’s confidence. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 12,350,000 viewers (8th place - combined figure including repeat). Notable dialogue Kevin Webster: "Women. Dun't matter what they do, all stick together. All on the same side!" Category:1998 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns